The present invention is directed toward a hemodialysis needle and more particularly toward a needle that allows more comfort for the patient.
Dialysis is a well known treatment for end stage renal disease. Typically a patient sits in a hemodialysis chair and has two needles inserted into a vascular access in a patient's arm in order to draw blood out of the body through a blood circuit. A patient must undergo this treatment two to three times a week.
Conventionally, in the United States, dialysis needles are single large number 15 to number 17 gauge with an angular cut to make a point. The edges of this angular cut are razor sharp and often cut the edge of the penetration hole which can cause excessive bleeding. Introducer “double” type needles do exist but their use does not improve dialysis Blood is drawn through the needle and into a dialysis machine where the blood is filtered of toxins and waste products and is then returned to the body. The procedure is often painful and quite lengthy.
Many hemodialysis treatments are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,110 to Shibata discloses a hemodialysis needle that includes a large outer needle with a tapered conical tip and an inner introducer needle located within the outer needle. The inner needle may be removed once the outer needle is in place.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0080397 to Altman discloses a dialysis needle/catheter system where the needle penetrates a patient's vein and then the catheter is inserted therein. However, this system does not appear to be less traumatic or painful to a patient.
A need exists for a hemodialysis treatment that is effective yet causes less pain and more comfort for the patient.